Tiny Taiyoukai's are Just so Kawaii!
by Twist in fate
Summary: Kagome is a fairy in training,but she is tired of her overbearing father so she runs away.On her first day away from home she makes a big mistake while trying to save a demon and shrinks him,but how will he take to being 4 inches tall when he wakes up?MA
1. It all started

Tiny Taiyoukai's are Just so Kawaii

**Tiny Taiyoukai's are Just so Kawaii**

Kagome sighed as she listened to elder Kaede give lessons on when and when not to use her fairy magic. Kaede was her

mentor on how to do things properly in fairy society, especially if you were the Fairy King's only daughter. Kagome on the

other hand didn't want her responsibilities, she wanted to be free to do as she pleased, to fall in love, or whatever took her

fancy. Unfortunately for her though her status rendered a certain strictness for her life, unlike all the other young fairy

women Kagome couldn't see others without guards and honestly she was tired of it all. So she decided to do the only other

thing she could do and that was run away, she would do it tonight when everyone slept. Nighttime was the only time she

ever found peace from her overbearing parents and mentors, Kaede was the least overbearing so Kagome didn't really have

any problems with her, to be honest she was more like a mother than her own mother. Glancing around the small clearing

she noticed it was indeed getting late, so she excused herself from the elder's presence and flew to her room where she

commenced to pack a bag for nightfall. All she needed was a change of clothes and a few provisions, because she could live

of the land (she was a fairy after all). Humming softly to herself she was unaware of a presence behind her until a voice

startled her from her little reverie, spinning she relaxed quickly when she discovered it was only elder Kaede.

--

"Where might ye be going child?"

--

"Away Elder Kaede, please don't tell anyone. I'm not happy with this life here, I want to discover the world with my own eyes

not from some books with poorly drawn pictures. Please let me leave, I promise to return one day Elder."

--

"Fine child, do as ye wish but be careful. The world is full of dangers child so promise me that ye will stay safe, there is one

last thing that I shall teach ye should ye become endangered. I will teach ye how to make thyself larger than ye are

presently."

--

It was dark by the time Kaede finished teaching Kagome how to make herself bigger than she normally was. Kagome had

mastered the technique and Kaede bid her farewell before leaving the room to go to her own. Kagome lifted her bag and

flew out of her room in the direction of the west.

--

Kagome had flown for hours now and she was physically tired so she decided stop and sleep till morning came. Settling in a

large willow tree she was fast asleep within seconds, as the night sounds lulled her into a deep slumber.

--

**CRASH**

**BAM**

**ROOAAARRRRR………**

--

Kagome's eyes flew open and she looked fervently around for signs of danger, her eyes landed on a beautiful male demon

and she admired him for a moment. Then she realized he was in danger, a large dragoness was trying to crush him because

he had stumbled onto her nesting grounds. Jumping up she let forth her fairy magic without thinking and tried to move him

out of the way, but she hadn't intended the outcome of her thoughtlessness. "Oh boy, he's going to be pissed when he

wakes up." She said to no one in particular.

--

_**An hour later… **_

"Okay maybe he won't notice." Kagome muttered under her breathe as she sat and stared off into the forest.

--

"Notice what?" came a deep seductive voice.

--

"Eep! Uh…um nothing, yeah nothing at all." She answered as she met his beautiful golden eyes with feigned innocence.

--

The demon was taken back by the beautiful creature before him her eyes were the most attention grabbing blue color he'd

ever seen, marks flowed along her cheeks like vines, her eyelids had a dark blue color on them, long flowing white hair with

hints of blue and silver in it, her bangs had pale blue tips, and her body was perfect for his tastes. The one odd thing he

noticed about her was the dragonfly like wings she had on her back, glancing around he took note of their surroundings. He

found they were perched on a huge tree branch and the leaves were, _wait a minute when are leaves that big, and those _

_flowers are bigger than I am. What the hell is going on here?_ His eyes narrowed and he looked at the woman before him and

said "Explain to this Sesshomaru why things appear to be so large."

--

"Well uh… you see…. I was…."

--

"Hurry up woman my patience wears thin." He snapped out.

--

"I was trying to save you from the dragoness and accidentally shrunk you. You see your only four inches tall now, I really

didn't mean to do it, it was an accident I swear."

--

"Reverse it now."

--

"I can't you see, I'm only a fairy in training I never learned how to reverse something like this, I didn't even know I could do

this to someone. I'm sorry, I do know someone who probably could reverse this though."

--

"Fine then, I shall take my leave of you now and find another way to reverse this "accident". I did not need your help, so

please do not meddle in the affairs of others again, I doubt they would appreciate being shrunk." With that said he stuck his

nose into the air, spun on his heal, and floated off on his cloud.

--

"Damn, that could've went a lot better than it did. Oh well I guess I should just continue on my way then." Standing she flew

off in the opposite direction of his chosen path.

_**--**_

_**Okay guys let me know what you think.**_


	2. Damn size!

Chapter 2 of Tiny Taiyoukai's are Just so Kawaii

**Chapter 2 of Tiny Taiyoukai's are Just so Kawaii!**

Sesshomaru was mad, no mad was to mild a word, he was furious at the fairy for interfering like she had. He would still be

six foot five inches tall if it wasn't for her meddling in his affairs, even though the encounter with the dragoness wasn't on his

to do list that morning. He was strolling through his lands making sure everything was in order when she attacked him and

tried to crush him, he was just about to free himself when everything went black and well you know the rest. Sesshomaru

glided through the air trying to find his ward and retainer without success , being so small only made things harder to find. It

felt like he had traveled hours when in reality he had only traveled for thirty minutes, in his mini size he made only a quarter

of his full sized speed, which infuriated him even further causing him to mutter under his breathe.

--

Suddenly something pink and sticky wrapped around his midsection and snatched him from flight. Glaring at the offending

appendage he followed it to its source and found it to be a lizard of some sort that had undoubtedly mistaken him for food.

Bad choice for said lizard, really bad choice, out came his poison whip and he slashed the tongue and then melted the lizard

into a pile of goop. Glaring one last time at the once alive creature he continued on his way.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Kagome felt bad for what she did, but she felt that he had no right to say what he had to her. Seriously she was only trying

to help, even if she did shrink him it was all in the name of saving the demon's life. She did offer him help by taking him to see

an Elder, but no he had to be a stubborn one. We'll just wait and see if he comes to find us soon, I bet he is finding the small

life difficult without a fairy's abilities to help survive. If he does survive long enough to find me again I will agree to help him,

but only if he asks nicely. Finding a nice cherry tree she sat down to relax for a bit, she was far enough away from home now

that she could relax without the fear of being found and dragged back to her gilded cage. Finding some thin bladed grass she

began to weave a chain for her head, humming as she did so she even managed to find some tiny purple flowers to add into

the grass chain. Satisfied with her work she decided to find supper and eat before it got much later and the light failed her, it

only took her a minute to procure a decent meal from cherries and some healthy leaves from a few of the plants around her.

With a full belly and heavy eyelids it wasn't long before she fell into another deep slumber in the safety of the cherry tree's

limbs.

--33--33--33--33--33--33--

"Damn it!" Cursed Sesshomaru in a very un-Sesshomaru like manner, he was getting tired of all the damn frogs he was

currently flying over trying to eat him. He had already lopped of at least a hundred of the sticky tongues only to have more

heading strait for him. "Who would have ever thought that being four inches tall would be so fucking dangerous" he growled

out in frustration as two sticky tongues wrapped around him, trying to pull him in two different directions. Letting the poison

seep from his claws, he then slashed the two frogs into bits and made a hasty exit, for he was fed up with demon eating

frogs. Sighing, he was at last free of those mindless bellies on legs only to walk into another war zone. "This is just great" he

growled out as he was becoming one with a spider web. "Just wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Hello there mister spider how

are you today? Oh I would be doing great if things would stop mistaking me for their next meal. What's that? I didn't quite

catch what you said mister spider, due to the big gash in your mouth. I'm sorry did I do that? Well how about this?"

Sesshomaru melted the spider with one swing of his poisonous whip "Okay what's next? Birds? Snakes? Other miniature

demons? Oh I forgot I am the only miniaturized demon in existence!!"

--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--

_**Yes I know he's a little OOC, but wouldn't you also be OOC if you were shrunk earlier that day and have been prey to **_

_**reptiles and insects since? Yes this is short and I do apologize, but this one will most likely come in small doses until I **_

_**get more time on my hands for writing longer chapters.**_


	3. What a bad day!

Chapter 3 of Tiny Taiyoukai's are Just so Kawaii

**Chapter 3 of Tiny Taiyoukai's are Just so Kawaii!**

Sesshomaru decided to try something new, because he was tired of fending off predators. So without hesitation he

transformed into a six inch version of his true form, with a better nose to go by and somewhat larger body he thought he could

make better time in finding Rin and Jaken. Once again he set off in the direction he thought he left them in, unfortunately for

him he was going the opposite direction of his small group. Running non-stop he believed that he was making excellent time

now, nothing had attacked him as of yet, the only problem was that he hadn't picked up on the scent of his ward and retainer

yet. He knew he should be close, because he had left them only a day behind him, unless they had moved on to find food or

shelter for themselves.

--33—33—33—33—33—

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken! Look at what I found" sang a little girl with her brown hair in a lopsided ponytail while holding up

a bright pink and purple flower.

--

"I do not have time for this non-sense Rin! Leave me be you unscrupulous child!" Yelled the old toad youkai.

--

"Isn't it pretty Master Jaken!?" asked the child again.

--

"Non-sense Rin, it is merely a weed! I wonder when Lord Sesshomaru will return, for I loathe being in the company of this

human child by myself." Huffed the retainer for the hundredth time that day.

--33—33—33—33—33—33—33—

Sesshomaru was certain he should've found them by now, it was nearly dark and he had been traveling for two days now and

still no sign of them. Stopping he sniffed the air trying to pick up any familiar scent and he picked up one, sighing he decided to

find her and get this curse reversed from him. He really didn't mind her, but he was pissed at her for shrinking him still, at least

he would have something nice to look at while he traveled. Resolved to find her he set off in the direction of her enticing scent,

one of wisteria and jasmine.

--

He thought he was closer than he apparently was or she was on the move constantly, because it seemed that no matter how

far he traveled, he never caught up with her. He stopped and glanced around when he heard a splash and some humming,

walking towards the source of the angelic sound intrigued by it he stumbled upon Kagome bathing in a large leaf filled with

water. He was awestruck by her exotic beauty and the song she hummed while she bathed, he stared unabashedly at her

body with lust filled eyes. Realizing what he had been doing while she began to dress once again he shook his head to clear it

of the unwanted thoughts and growled lowly under his breath.

--

Kagome froze when she heard a feral growl emanating from the bushes behind her, turning slowly she saw a white dog with

red eyes staring straight at her. Deciding the ground wasn't safe she darted into the air never taking her eyes from the dog,

she was taken aback though when the beast transformed into none other than Sesshomaru.

--

"Oh, it's just you" she said as she landed in front of him with a laugh. "I thought I wouldn't see you again Sesshomaru by the

way you acted when you left."

--

"Just me? Woman, This Sesshomaru isn't to be taken so lightly." He ground out in frustration while lunging for her throat, trying

to strike fear in her.

--

Kagome dodged him with a quick flutter of her wings and laughed some more at his expense. " _'This Sesshomaru'_, huh? Well it

doesn't appear that _'This Sesshomaru'_ can catch me, now does it?" She asked with a mischievous smile as she continued to

verbally prod him into a game of cat and mouse, without his knowledge of course.

--

She was insulting his pride by teasing him so blatantly and laughing at his inability to capture her. _'Where did my plan go so _

_wrong?'_ He asked himself as yet again she agilely avoided his grasp which only made him more determined to capture her.

--

Kagome was having a blast teasing the demon, she really did admire his beauty and determination.

--

Even with his demon cloud he failed to nab her, for he was at a disadvantage, yes he could fly, but he couldn't fly as efficiently

as she was doing with her wings.

--

After an hour of playing cat and mouse she was getting a little bored with it and decided to let him catch her after she played

one last prank on him. Grinning she darted down faster than he could follow and planted her lips on his in a swift kiss, pulling

back with a satisfied smile she said "Okay I'm done playing around."

--

Sesshomaru was too shocked for words or thought at the moment for she had done something completely unexpected, but not

entirely unwanted to him. Finally getting his brain to function he looked at her questioningly and then pinned her against a tree

then said "Don't toy with me fairy, I am far to dangerous for your games." But before he could stop himself his body took on a

mind of its own and he pressed against hers in a suggestive way, catching himself, he growled and spun on his heel. Berating

himself for the slip of control, he blamed his slip on the fairy when she kissed him igniting fires he had long ignored and pushed

aside. Stopping to shoot a glare at her he said "Wait here I shall be back." Turning he flew off in order to blow off steam

without sacrificing anymore of his pride in front of her.

--

It was dark when he returned and Kagome had fallen into a deep slumber, sitting down he decided to rest for a little while as

well. He wouldn't sleep, but he would rest his body and eyes while she slept.

--

Morning came and Kagome scavenged for edible berries and fruit for herself while Sesshomaru contented himself with covertly

staring at her, catching himself every now and then only to growl at yet another slip. She was the most beautiful female he had

ever seen, but that was no excuse to stare at her continuously. His mind began to wander again as his eyes found her body

for the fiftieth time that morning, a soft gasp escaped him when she bent a little to far over trying to get a berry, rewarding him

with an excellent view of her nice posterior. He had to stop his body from acting of its own accord again when she bent over a

second time, '_if only she knew what she was doing she wouldn't do it' _he thought to himself. _I happen to enjoy the view, so don't _

_ruin it_ stated his beast.

'_Just for that I think I will, because I loathe the bitch'_

_Please don't master, I like admiring her body even if you won't let me have it. I promise to behave master, if you don't say anything _

_to her to ruin it._

'_Oh, you will, will you? In that case I shall let you enjoy this for today and today only beast.' _

_Thank you master._

--

Finished eating Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said "Shall we go?"

--

"Hn" answered Sesshomaru as he stood and followed her on his cloud noting the rain clouds that threatened overhead.

--33—33—33—33—33—

Later that day the skies let forth an angry torrent of rain soaking Kagome's wings before she had warning. Crying out in fear as

her wings stopped working, she plummeted towards the ground at an alarming rate, only mere feet from her end something

grabbed onto her and slowed her fall. It wasn't enough to keep her from landing in the puddle of mud though on top of

something, glancing down her face was centimeters from Sesshomaru's mud splattered face. Trying to scramble up to get off of

him, she slipped and their lips met. Remembering what happened the last time she kissed him she tried to get up as fast as

she could, but something wouldn't allow her to move from the demon beneath her. She gasped as she felt his hand run down

her back, as soon as her mouth opened she felt something slip into her mouth, realization hit her and she relaxed in his arms

and started kissing him back.

--

Pulling away from her, he grinned wickedly and said "That was payment for saving your life."

--

Kagome slapped him hard and stood without hesitation "Asshole" she spat.

--

This only made his grin spread until he realized he was lying in mud, standing he said "Look what you've gone and caused, my

silks are ruined now." He indicated at his muddied clothes and growled at her, then walked to a small hollow in the base of a

large tree to escape the downpour.

--

"It's not like I did this on purpose Sesshomaru, the rain came so suddenly that my wings were soaked and I couldn't use them

to stay aloft long enough to land safely. So don't growl at me jerk and thank you for saving me."

--

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama fairy. I only saved you, because if I allow you to die I would be

stuck like this forever."

--

"Well if I have to address you as Sesshomaru-sama or Lord Sesshomaru then you shall address me by my rightful title, Princess

Kagome." She told him as she shot a defiant look at him daring him to push her further and push he did.

--

"Princess hm? Well I see nothing of royalty in your uncivilized behavior…."

--

"What gives you the right to judge who is and isn't a princess by the way they act? I was fed up with society and wanted

freedom so I ran away, because I was tired of the strictness of that life. Therefore I will act however I please now, because I

don't have someone hovering over me around every corner."

--

"So you ran away from your responsibilities like a coward runs from a fight, hn? Then you don't deserve the title of princess."

He jabbed verbally causing her to wither in stature.

--

"You know what I'm starting to think twice about taking an ass like you to see Elder Kaede for a reversal of my accident. Maybe

I should just leave you as you are and fly off without you, so that I won't have to deal with your "I'm better than you"

attitude."

--

"You shall not leave this Sesshomaru's presence until I deem it necessary after the reversal of your mistake, now behave as a

bitch should and shut your mouth, because your grating on my nerves fairy. If you don't then I may see fit to kill you most

painfully and bring you back with my Tensaiga, only to do it over and over until you do act like a proper bitch should."

--

She huffed and turned her back to him deciding he wasn't worth her time, looking around the small shelter they found from the

rain she tried to locate an area to bathe off the mud that still clung to her body and wings. Spotting a leaf that was large

enough to hold water she lifted it and made a hammock like thing for a bathe, then she found a decent sized empty nutshell

which she used as a bucket to fill the hanging leaf with. Once it was full she found a vine and some longer leaves, which she

threaded onto the vine to use as a curtain around her bathing area. Looking pointedly at Sesshomaru and said "Don't peak,

actually sit under the leaf so that I know you can't peak through any cracks that might be between the leaves."

--

Glaring at her he did as she wanted and sat under the leaf while he waited for her to bathe. Staring out the opening he

wondered how long it would continue raining outside, he was ready for it to stop so that he could get 'fixed' all the sooner.

--

Climbing into the leaf after undressing on a small leaf platform, Kagome began to bathe in the cool water. Humming to herself

she didn't hear the small cracking noises that came from beneath her and didn't know what was going on until it was too late.

"Eep!" she squeaked out as the leaf ripped in half and she landed right in Sesshomaru's lap, as nude as the day she was born.

Glancing up embarrassedly, they locked eyes with each other until his eyes became edged with crimson and began to wander

over her body lustily, screaming she slapped him hard enough to knock him off balance and onto his back sending her sprawled

across him.

--

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think when Kagome's nude form landed on his lap and water sloshed over his head, at first

he was pissed, but that didn't last long when his beast noticed the slackening of his chains and rushed forth eagerly wanting

to taste her. It had been a long time since he had last tasted a female of any type and she just smelled divine, which gave him

all the more reason to want a taste of her voluptuous body. He was stunned for a moment when she slapped him sending him

backwards, but when he felt how she was positioned across him he couldn't help but to roll her onto her back and pin her.

Sesshomaru fought trying to regain his control over his beast, but to no avail. His beast was far to excited to release its short

freedom back to his master, and so it only ignored its master and started toying with the fairy's body.

--

Kagome was terrified now, obviously Sesshomaru wasn't in control right now and his beast was enjoying himself as it licked,

nipped and sucked on her sweet skin and nipples. His fangs grazed her skin sensuously and she shuddered from the feeling it

gave her, realizing where things were going she renewed her fight for freedom before the beast seduced her.

--

Growling his beast finally had enough tasting to sate its desire for now, so it relinquished its hold back to its master.

Sesshomaru shoved his beast back and said _Don't ever do that again beast or I shall lock you away for good!_

_But Master she just smelled so sweet, I wanted to see what she tasted like that's all. I have been denied tasting a female for far to _

_long and she is absolutely succulent._

_I don't care, enough! I don't want your excuses, do not do it again, am I understood?"_

_Yes master_ his beast answered lowering its head in defeat.

--

Kagome sighed when she saw the gold return in Sesshomaru's eyes, but stiffened when he did not move to get off

immediately. Glaring at him she said "Aren't you going to get off of me?"

--

He shot her a look that said 'silence!' and then ran his tongue across her collarbone, sighing so softly that she wouldn't be able

to tell it was a sigh he stood and turned his back on her and with a hard edge to his voice stated "Dress now, before I turn

back around fairy!"

--

It didn't take Kagome long to dress with his threat loaming over her, she was already embarrassed, not to mention highly

pissed at him for his actions. She finished just in time as he turned around and looked her over once before walking to a wall

and sitting down, feigning sleep.

--33—33—33—33—33—33—

_**Okay guys let me know what you think, until next time then.**_


	4. A little innocent teasing

Chapter 4 of Tiny Taiyoukai's are just so Kawaii

**Chapter 4 of Tiny Taiyoukai's are just so Kawaii!**

_**A/N Lime ahead! Just so you know.**_

Kagome had not forgiven Sesshomaru for his slip in control yet, because she was still embarrassed beyond any other embarrassment she had ever endured before. Sighing as she stared out into the pouring rain she just wished it would end, but for some reason she had been stuck in the hollow tree for three days already due to the unrelenting rain and needless to say she was edgy being trapped so close to Sesshomaru with no way to escape. She had already found out the hard way that her wings would not carry her when wet and she wasn't about to suffer a repeat of that horrid incident, _just yet_ she thought to herself. She didn't want to admit that the demon had grown on her since meeting him and horse playing those few times, to tell you the truth though as unsettling as it was to have him ogling her she had oddly come to enjoy it with a certain satisfaction in herself. She found ways to torture him without saying a word to him, it was rather simple after all, she only had to add more motion to her hips as she walked, make her breasts jiggle a bit more than typical, or to be even more of a tease to his beast bend over in front of him for one reason or another (mostly to tend the small fire) offering him a view of her buttocks or one down her top.

--

Sesshomaru was edgy around the sly little fairy he knew she was toying with him, but just didn't know what her purpose was. He was enjoying the views she gave him unknowingly or not and only wished she would show him a touch more each time, but she hardly gave him the views to kill for and when she did he was in a temporary heaven. He didn't trust her one bit though so he always slept with one eye cracked just to keep tabs of her activities. She also hadn't spoken to him since the "incident" as he likes to call it, though he was by no means going to complain about the sights he got to see that day. His beast supplied imagery each time she revealed a little more skin then normal and he was glad she wasn't a demon for she would've smelled the lust and arousal radiating off him in waves. He glanced at her eyes to see what they might tell him about her, but when he did she shot him a glare that would rival his own. _She must be pissed at me still and it wasn't even me that did it, it was my damned beast. _He thought to himself as he watched her through hooded eyes while listening to the patter of rain on the ground outside, it sounded like it might be letting up a little and it may even mean the end of the rain was in sight. Sighing quietly he stood and walked over to the entrance to stare up into the sky to see if his ears were deceiving him, luckily though it looked like it was beginning to clear up and he was grateful for it. He wasn't sure how many more days trapped in the hollow tree he could have withstood with her in such a close and alluring proximity, his maleness was making it difficult to ignore such a sexy female in their complete solitude especially when she teased him in such a manner. His beast already made various positively divine suggestions for taking her and making her a slave to his will for fun exploitations of her well formed body, his beast suggested making her pleasure the utmost goal so that they could have her underneath them every night. Sesshomaru though still had his resolve on not touching her again, yes she was royalty but she is the one who ultimately caused the mess he was currently in. "Looks like it will end shortly, be ready to leave when it does." He said a little huskier than he had meant to sound for his beast was yet again teasing him with images of her beneath them getting him aroused.

--

"It's about time it finally quit raining, after three long and very dull days. I'm ready to move on as soon as it quits, so don't boss me around ass." She shot back before she could catch herself, glancing at him she saw him bare his fangs at her comment and advance on her.

--

Sesshomaru was frustrated with her beyond measure in more than one way first off he was very sexually frustrated from her actions over the past several days and second she had just called him an 'ass' t at the same time telling him not to boss her around. So he did the only logical thing he could do, he advanced on her with the intent to maim her slightly. Grabbing her throat he lifted her up and held her against the wall with her feet dangling a good foot above the ground, growling he grabbed her shoulder with the other hand and sank his claws deep into her skin causing her to wince in pain. He then gave a hard yank succeeding in the dislocation of her shoulder which gained him a whimper, the only indication of her suffering. Something inside Sesshomaru snapped when the whimper reached his sensitive ears and he couldn't stop his limbs from moving of their own accord.

--

Kagome was so distracted by the excruciating pain in her dislocated shoulder that she barely heard a low growl like whine come from Sesshomaru and not even a minute later she found her feet on the ground again and an arm wrapped tightly around her before she felt a jolt of pain and found he had fixed her shoulder. Much to her surprise though he was still emitting the whines and then she felt something warm and wet run across her cuts and shivered, Sesshomaru was actually licking her wounds clean. Looking at his face she saw something odd about it, studying it she noticed his stripes were more jagged looking and she thought it was strange until his eyes opened and she was met by the fierce red eyes of his beast. She tried to push him away, but he would have none of it and told her so.

--

_Cease your squirming woman, I shall not harm you like my master chose to do. I am only trying to help you, for you deserved none of this treatment for you are a hime at heart._

"Why do you insist on doing these things beast?"

_I am intrigued by your beauty and scent, I am a dog demon after all and scent is everything to us. You smell especially pleasant to us, but he will not admit it even to himself._'

"I see" answered Kagome, suddenly freezing in place as he began to rub his nose and cheek against her in the same way a cat would rub against a leg or offered hand. So shocked by his actions she didn't move for a minute, coming back to the current situation when she felt his hips grinding into hers and he groaned softly in her ear. Still pinned against the wall she was trying to think of a way to free herself quickly from the obviously wanton desires of the demon pressed against her. "Damn it Sesshomaru! Why the hell do you keep on losing control of him you ass?! Please don't do this to me beast"

_Do what? My dear, I am only having a little fun with you before I relinquish myself to my master's will again. I haven't had the pleasures of a female in decades, but I shall not take such a delicate flower as yourself right now, you are far to untried for that just yet. Not to mention my master would have to agree before I would or could make you mine, so don't fear me, I shall not harm you. You'll have to forgive him though, because he is still young and hotheaded at times especially when insulted by females or lower class demons. We have so much to learn still, but he is stubborn and thinks he knows everything there is to know , even his father is frustrated with him._

"Oh, I have your word then beast that you shall not take me and make me yours."

_Yes, can I finish entertaining myself for the time being then?_ The beast asked with a hope filled voice.

Kagome didn't answer immediately so the beast took it as a sign to continue and began grinding her with renewed vigor and every now and then he would nip her neck just enough to elicit a gasp from her. She was enjoying the feelings he incited within her virgin body, they were much stronger than the any other she had ever experienced her body was afire and tingling, but even in her foggy state of mind she knew things had to stop before she let them get too far. Shooting out a small burst of her magic to startle the beast enough for Sesshomaru to come back, luckily it worked, but he wasn't happy at all.

--

Glaring at her he seethed inwardly at his beast and snapping at it in its cage, his voice came out harsh as he said "Why didn't you stop him sooner fairy!?"

--

"Well excuse me mister high and mighty Sesshomaru, but I thought it was your job to keep him in check, is it not?"

--

"Hold your tongue wench that was not the question I asked, you will answer me with a suitable answer or I shall make you suffer for evading my questions? Now answer me."  
--

"I didn't stop him sooner because I didn't know how to, I only did that as a test and thankfully it worked. Don't be angry with me, I did nothing wrong here because you failed to control your inner beast. If you want to chew out anyone chew out yourself, because you're the one who caused this whole mess in the first place by injuring me. He surfaced in order to stop you and to fix the damage you inflicted upon me, so berate your own ignorance demon." Turning on her heel she flowed gracefully out of the tree and flew into the air, heading for home because the sooner she could get him back to normal the sooner she would be able to get on with her life without him threatening her very existence. She had thought about just outright abandoning him, but it was her fault that he had been shrunk in the first place so she was honor bound to correct it by any means necessary.

--

Sesshomaru was fuming still and he was making plans for her untimely end once he was back to normal of course, he would definitely end her life once she had this curse of hers reversed on him. Oh how she would suffer as he grasped her tiny form in his normal sized hands and slowly squeezed the life out of her. His musings were short lived, because he heard a squeal of happiness from the fairy and saw her embracing a male fairy with extreme glee as the male spun her around in circles. Something in Sesshomaru bubbled to the surface at the sight before him, something he had never felt before until now. For some reason unknown to him he wanted to shred the male that was laughing with Kagome still in his arms.

--33—33—33—33—33—33—

_**Okay guys sorry, but I just couldn't resist leaving you without the identity of the unknown male. In the next chapter you will find out exactly who he is and what relationship he holds with Kagome. **_


	5. Kagome's intended?

**Chapter 5 of Tiny Taiyoukai's are just so Kawaii!**

Kagome hadn't seen her dearest friend in a long time, he had left four years ago to be a scout for their people sending messages by butterflies. She hugged him again before giving him a peck on the cheek and then said "It's so good to see you again Miroku, how have you been lately? I never hear about your reports from the elders so I thought something had happened to you."

"No I've been fine Kagome, how's life at the palace? Speaking of the palace why aren't you there?"

Boorrrriiiinnnggg…. Without you there to make life interesting, all I do is act proper, study, and practice my magic. Well I got tired of it all and decided to run away at least for a little while, I will eventually go back and pick up my ridiculously boring life there. Please don't tell anyone you saw me or where you saw me if someone asks you, I have been perfectly fine on my own."

"Who's that fellow?" Miroku asked cocking a brow at Sesshomaru, with genuine curiosity.

"That's Sesshomaru, an inu demon that I accidentally shrunk several days ago, we're actually heading back to the palace to get him back to normal, and then he will go on his way."

"Sesshomaru…hmm… I've heard that name before somewhere, where did I hear it? Oh yeah I remember… Isn't he the lord of the western lands?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh when you travel around as much as I do, you hear things, beware I've heard that he is cruel and murderous."

"He wouldn't kill his only guide to the palace Miroku, so don't worry I'll be safe from his wrath. Will you be able to hang out for a bit, he's so unconversational and I get bored."

"No I won't be able to stick around, but I would like to speak with him for a moment." Answered Miroku with a mischievous glint in his eyes that Kagome missed seeing.

Walking up to the demon lord Miroku said "Hello Sesshomaru-sama, I hear my dear Kagome over there has accidentally shrunk you to our size and is now leading you to our palace for it to be reversed."

"Do not patronize me fairy for I shall not hesitate to kill one such as you. Now stop playing games and tell me what it is you seek and be quick about it for you are wasting my time."

"Ah.. well a man of few words I see. Well then I'll get to it then, don't you dare hurt her or you shall suffer the wrath of all fairies." All seriousness over the mischievous glint returned to his eyes as he continued on saying "She is my intended, so don't hurt her okay?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed for the briefest of moments and had the fairy not been looking he would've missed it. A grin cracked his serious face and he walked back over to Kagome giving her another peck on the cheek before grabbing a handful of her nicely shaped butt.

Kagome squealed when she felt Miroku's hand on her butt and she gave him a resounding slap for it as well. Turning ten shades of red she chewed him out for grabbing her ass and then stormed off to vent off her embarrassment in private.

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru and shrugged with a lopsided grin plastered across his face, the grin turned into a mischievous smile when he noticed the slight anger within the demon's golden eyes. He knew the demon held some interest in his friend, but apparently it was more than a passing interest, because a dog demon would never behave as such unless he viewed something as property. Whether Sesshomaru would admit it was another story entirely though, for dogs could be a stubborn lot of creatures and this one was no exception.

--33—33—33—33--33—33—33—

Kagome didn't know what to think about Miroku's behavior today, when they lived in the palace he had never behaved as such. And what was with the mischievous glints in his eyes? And what about those smiles he kept directing at Sesshomaru every time he did something to her person? Was he ever that much of a pervert back then? Well apparently she didn't know him as well as she thought she had if he was a pervert back then. Walking along the stream banks she was admiring the beauty of the flowers that were in abundance along the banks, there was red, purple, blue, pink, and yellow all mixed in a patchwork of colors. Seeing a log half in the water and half out she flew over to it and sat, staring into the cool water rushing past, just below her perch.

Sesshomaru walked along following the fairy's scent to her location after the male named Miroku left shortly after she ran off. He found her sitting on a large log with the setting sun burnishing her blue tipped white hair in golds, oranges, and even a touch of pink. The sight took his breath away and one word slipped past his lips in a whisper "beautiful", he honestly couldn't help himself, she was an annoyance to him but she had some qualities he found attractive, not that he was looking really. Besides after he was returned to his original size he would probably never notice her or see her again, sitting down at the edge of the woods he decided to admire her from afar while he could. Oddly enough no one had ever caught his attention as she had and it really did irritate him that she had done so without even realizing it. He was glad that she wasn't aware of his unusual attraction to her, she only knew of his beast's interest in her and that was fine by him.

Night fell and Kagome became aware of the eyes upon her, turning she saw Sesshomaru watching her intently which only unsettled her. Flying over to him she landed two feet away from where he was sitting, his eyes never left her, it was like he was afraid that she would run off without him and he would never get fixed. "You should trust me more Sesshomaru, I promised to get you back to your original size and I will. You don't have to keep such a close watch on me, I won't run off because I have to uphold my promise to you. So stop watching me so closely because you're freaking me out!"

"Fairy, I Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands take orders from no one, especially runaway fairy princesses. So stop whining its not befitting behavior for royalty, and get some rest we leave first thing in the morning." Finished Sesshomaru turned and leaped into the tree to rest his body while she slept somewhere below him.

--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--

On waking Kagome heard grunts from somewhere in the forest behind her, curious she followed the sounds and beheld Sesshomaru topless sparing with an imaginary opponent. Perching safely out of the way she studied him as he worked out in the early morning chill, she was awed by his control and the powerful ripple of his muscles. He had worked up a light sheen of sweat which made him shine softly in the faded light of the forest, to her he looked like a god of destruction, beautiful and deadly in all aspects. His pride in the control he held was obvious for even now he did not falter with each swing of his sword and each parry from an invisible attack, but she knew that his control could slip because it had on a few occasions. Fortunately though it only seemed to do so around her and not in battle, otherwise he would not be the great Sesshomaru now would he? Pondering that thought for a minute she wondered what he would be like in true battle and hoped to see him in action one day before they went their separate ways.

"Are you done ogling me fairy?"

Glancing into his deep golden eyes in surprise for she had failed to notice that he had stopped a few minutes ago, seeing the smug look on his face she shot him a look that could kill (if looks could indeed kill) and said "I wasn't ogling you, I was thinking you arrogant jerk." Turning around she flew back to the small stream and found something for breakfast.

A small smile tugged at Sesshomaru's mouth with her defensive words, he knew that she wasn't truly seeing him all along but he wouldn't tell her that. He also knew that she had watched a good portion of his morning exercise, being as he could smell her and felt her eyes on his body only choosing to ignore it though. Such a feisty little creature indeed, too bad she was a fairy otherwise he might've had an attraction to her one other thing came to mind as well though, if that male was telling the truth then she was betrothed to him already therefore she could never be with him. Even if he wanted her for himself, which he did not, all in all it was fine with him. The kiss they had shared though kept plaguing his thoughts on a near hourly basis and even more so if she acted a certain way towards him. Damn his beast! If he had known that it would've done that then he would've never allowed it slack in its bindings. Humming reached his delicate ears and he knew that she was enjoying whatever it was that she was doing at the moment, he headed back for the stream as well and found her lying face down on the shore staring into the water with hooded eyes. God she was a goddess in her own ways for her beauty shamed all the women he had ever met or bedded (on occasion) and her voice was angelic as well. "Are you ready to leave yet?" he asked coldly.

Smiling she stood and said "Hai"

About two hours later she asked "So what did Miroku have to say?"

"Nothing really, just that I had better not hurt you or I would suffer the wrath of all the fairies."

"He did? Well did he say anything else?"

"No" he answered after pausing for a moment to think over whether or not he should tell her about being Miroku's intended and decided not to. If she was indeed the fairy's intended then she wouldn't need to be told that by him, but what if she wasn't? His thoughts were divided because his beast wanted to tell her whereas Sesshomaru did not want to know, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Satisfied that she had gotten her answers she continued on in silence, they were a few more days from the palace and she couldn't help the anxiety that plagued her. Her thoughts kept racing over the possibility of getting caught and not being able to escape again, she wanted her freedom for now and wasn't looking forward to having it ripped away from her because of an accident.

--33--33--33--33--33--33--

A days travel from the palace Kagome's anxiety was almost tangible, Sesshomaru knew they had to be close to her home for her scent was heavy with anxiety and a little bit of depression seemed to be in it as well. He wondered why she was so anxious and then thought about who she was and what she had done, she wanted freedom and she was afraid to lose it now. Satisfied with his deductions he was taken off guard when his beast roared to life and broke free of his bonds, shoved into the back Sesshomaru could only watch in pure frustration at what his beast chose to do next. Pulling Kagome against his chest he lifted her face to see his reddened eyes then kissed her with gentleness that was odd from such a primal creature. Looking into her eyes it asked _**"Is it true that you are betrothed to Miroku my dear?" **_

Anger welled up in Kagome at the question of the beast and said incredulously "He told you we were betrothed? Damn that sneaky pervert, when I get my hands on him I shall make him pay for those words!"

"_**So he lied after all." **_Was the only thing the beast said before pulling her into a more passionate and lust filled kiss, pausing only for her to breathe before his lips crashed down onto hers again. _See Sesshomaru I told you that he lied._

Kagome was breathless when the beast freed her lips again more than a minute later, but what met her eyes was more of a shock than Miroku's lie. When she looked into his eyes she realized that the beast was not there anymore, but Sesshomaru still held her against him with an odd expression on his usually stoic face.

Leaning down Sesshomaru kissed her so softly that it was barely felt by either of them and then he turned and headed towards the scent of fairy magic. He would probably never see her again after this day so he was resolved to leave her presence before she stole more of him without even trying to. He finally admitted to himself that he had fallen somewhat for her, but it wasn't a happy realization for him, he would have to leave her because his lands wouldn't survive without his protection and his first priority was his lands not his happiness. His lands were undoubtedly his curse until he died or found someone to bear him a son, who would later take over. He had found someone, but she was a fairy and he was a demon, he couldn't stay small for her and she couldn't become bigger for him.

--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--

_**End chapter for now, till next time readers. Let me know what you thought.**_


	6. Unclear Dreams

**Chapter 6 of Tiny Taiyoukai's are just so Kawaii!1**

Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to know what the feelings were that she was currently experiencing at the moment, her lips tingled from his kiss and her body felt funny, she had butterflies in her belly and her knees trembled. What exactly was happening to her? What were these things that he caused within her with just a soft kiss and a haunting look within golden eyes? Was she in love? Questions raced through her mind like they had never done so before, she was at a loss as to what to do and he was walking off like nothing had happened fading into the distance with each deliberate step. Should she follow him or should she turn and continue her adventure? Deciding on her first choice she flew after him catching up easily and taking the lead, showing him the way to her ancient tutor and his cure.

Arriving at the palace she snuck them both in through some of the servant's corridors and they arrived quickly at Elder Kaede's door. Knocking softly Kagome waited for the elder to answer, when the door opened she hushed the older fairy and told her that they needed to talk privately.

Kaede was shocked to say the least, she hadn't expected to see Kagome for at least a year or so and there was a demon with her. Confused and worried she let them into her room after hearing Kagome's request for privacy. "What has brought ye home so early child?"

"Well I had an accident after I left here and I don't know how to correct it Elder."

"What kind of accident my dear?" asked Kaede a little fearful of the answer while looking over the demon close by in concern.

"Elder this is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and I accidentally shrunk him while I was trying to save him. I came back here for your help to reverse it, can you help him?"

"It has been a long time since I've had to reverse such a thing child, give me a few days to work up the reversal potion and then he must drink it in order to reverse his problem. It will take the potion a few hours to work though, so ye must be patient with it."

"Thank you so much Elder and please don't say anything to my father about my return home, I will not be staying long."

"As you wish my lady. A question child, where will ye stay while ye wait for the potion to be made?"

"I'm not certain Elder, do you know of a place safe from the searching eyes of the others?"

"There is an abandoned house at the edge of the lands thought to be cursed by some demon, but the rumors are false in the assumption for there isn't a curse. Ye would be safe there for no one ventures near that house, their fear is to great to allow them to get near it. Go there in the cover of darkness and stay, I shall bring ye the potion for the Lord."

"Thanks Elder, Sesshomaru would you be so kind as to give us a moment? There is a bathing area just behind that door, if you wish, you may bathe there."

He nodded in acknowledgement before turning and going into the other room.

"Kaede I have been having these strange feelings lately and I don't know what they mean. Do you think you could help me decipher them?"

"Hai, explain to me what ye are feeling child."

Kagome explained all her weird sensations and what the demon lord made her feel by just a simple kiss, how her body at times felt like it was on fire, and the butterflies she got from just a glance her way.

"Hmm… Well child sounds to me like ye have fallen in love with this demon, what will ye do about this new revelation?"

"I…… I'm not sure Elder, I never thought that I had fallen for him. What do you think I should do Elder?"

"Well ye can let it go unrequited or ye can grow bigger and go live in his castle until he returns yer love. Think of ye happiness child and what will bring ye the most happiness, if ye stay ye may never see him again and if ye go ye will still be able to see yer family and friends. So think on it and then make yer decision, okay child?"

"Okay Elder, shall I call him back in now so that we may go to the abandoned house?"

"Hai call him in and take some rations with ye to the house, I shall see ye in a few days child."

-- --

Sesshomaru had heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but he thought they were talking about Miroku and not him. He also didn't hear the part about growing larger, so he was unfortunately in the dark still. To say he was happy would be a lie, he was in love with someone who loved another and that knowledge pained him greatly. Putting on his aloof mask he walked back into the room and thanked the elder fairy for her help then he followed Kagome to the abandoned house.

Kagome flew and Sesshomaru glided up on his cloud and they landed on the balcony of the house, pulling out the key that the elder had given them Kagome unlocked the door and entered cautiously, alert for signs of danger. Sensing none she led the way to the bedroom and bathing area, causing Sesshomaru's brow to raise a fraction for there was only one room and one futon in it. Yes Sesshomaru has slept on many surfaces in his lifetime, but he was missing the softness of a futon and tonight he was determined to sleep there with or without her in it.

Kagome finally noticed the lack of two futons and was beginning to get edgy about the thought of sharing with him, yeah they had slept in a few tight places before, but this was a futon! Much different from a tree, it was soft and warm looking, meant for mates to sleep in not them, but if she wanted somewhere comfortable to sleep for a change it looked like she would be sharing a futon with him. Laughing a little hysterically she said "It looks like we'll be sharing, no?"

"Indeed" came the casual reply from Sesshomaru, he would enjoy this little fortune, but it might prove difficult to keep his hands to himself especially with his beast practically drooling at the thought of sharing the only futon around. Glancing at her he said "I am unclean, I shall bathe before I sleep tonight." He walked into the bathing room like he owned it and shut the screen behind him. Washing quickly in the chill water, because he did not know how to get the water heated, had him finished bathing within minutes of entering it. Strolling out with nothing but a robe on he said "You shall show me how to heat the water tomorrow night fairy, for it is icy."

Kagome had to suppress her giggles at the peeved expression on his face from taking a cold bathe. Walking into the bathing room she beckoned him to follow, and follow he did, she showed him the various pull strings that caused the water to heat almost instantly. There was one that allowed you to adjust the temperature according to how a person liked it, he was listening to her, but his eyes were glued to her posterior that happened to be in the air at the moment. "Okay that's all there is to it, now out so I can bathe." After he left she adjusted the water and climbed into it soaking as she washed her filthy clothes, once they were cleaned she hung them on a bar to dry. When she had finished with her bath she slipped into a relatively small robe and walked out to join Sesshomaru. Giving him a pointed look she said "You sleep on one side and I'll sleep on the other, okay? Oh and absolutely no funny stuff mister."

Smiling to himself, he waited till after she was settled into the futon before climbing into it as well. Yes this would be an interesting night, no doubt he would get very little if any sleep at all.

--

Halfway through the night Sesshomaru awoke to find himself snuggled up with the fairy and his hands weren't in the best of places if she woke up and found them there. Pulling away from her he was taken aback by the whimper of disapproval that she emitted from the loss of his warmth against her, ignoring it he tried to put some distance between them before falling back off to sleep. Several more hours later he felt her petite body pressed against his and there was an arm around him this time as if she was trying to keep him close, if only for warmth. Unable to get away from her this time he settled for watching her sleep peacefully against him, he had fun staying in control of his body that wished to wreak havoc on her virginity. He would not tarnish his honor by doing so though for to do that without her consent would undoubtedly ruin any chances with her for good. Sighing he tried to ignore her closeness, trying to pretend she was Jaken sleeping against him instead of a soft, sensual, and very sexy fairy. Slamming the door on that train of thought closed, he decided it was best to ignore her presence entirely as hard as that would be he would try his damndest to shut her out.

Kagome was in a really deep sleep and her dreams wafted in and out like the scent of a baking cake does through rooms. She had glimpses of white fur, red eyes, fangs, long silky hair, a blue crescent moon, and deep golden eyes. Occasionally her glimpses showed passionate kisses and blurry images of bodies moving in a rhythmic motion with quiet gasps and cries of pleasure. None of this was remembered on waking though for she only saw golden eyes and felt the warmth of strong arms encircling her waist, thinking it was all a dream her hand reached up and tucked a lock of his silvery white hair behind his delicately pointed ear. A look of wonderment crossed her face because for a dream everything felt so real to the touch, wanting more she ran her fingers through his silky hair. Hearing a sharp intake of breath she looked at his face and noticed his eyes were closed, then she felt something sharp prick her back and the reality of the pain hit her full force. She was not asleep and this wasn't a dream, ashamed she pulled out of his arms and scrambled away from him as fast as she could, fleeing the room.

Sesshomaru was dumbstruck for the first time in his life, the fairy that he had fallen so hard for had just been in his arms playing with his hair. Unfortunately she must have realized that she wasn't dreaming when his claws accidentally dug into her back. Frustrated with the sudden turn of events he shredded the cream colored rug that was at the foot of the futon, he was so close but yet so far away from getting what he desired. Now he would be lucky if she shared the futon with him again, but he wouldn't get his hopes up for he had frightened her off by allowing her to believe that it was merely a dream.

Locating her in the kitchen he walked up behind her and said "Please accept my apology for my earlier actions."

"Why are you apologizing for my mistake?" Kagome asked incredulously

"Because I did not say anything to stop you from putting yourself in that predicament, I found it to pleasurable to interrupt you so I didn't."

"Oh, its fine I shouldn't have done that in the first place, apology accepted." Putting on a fake smile she then asked "Do you want breakfast?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry this morning." Turning he walked over to the wall and sat down using it for support, feigning sleep he watched her through hooded eyes as she prepared her meal.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought. Till next chapter then!**_


	7. Truths revealed

**Ch.7 of Tiny Taiyoukai's are just so Kawaii!**

The rest of the day went by uneventful for the two and Kagome barely spoke more than three or four words at a time to him. He was becoming depressed because he believed that she now hated him for something he couldn't help. Then again she didn't love him so he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up to begin with, cursing his ill luck he decided a bath might help clear his mind. Walking into the bathing room he undressed and adjusted the temperature of the water before climbing into it and relaxing with a sigh. Night would fall soon and with it he would probably sleep on the shredded rug missing the closeness of her body last night. He had been in there at least an hour before he heard a knock and Kagome's voice through the screen.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru? You've been in there an awfully long time, it's dark out now and we should go to sleep soon."

Climbing out he wrapped a robe around him and walked out of the bathing room before apologizing about taking so long in the bath. _Love must be effecting him greatly for he had never apologized to anyone before now. What else would explain this odd new behavior?_

"It's fine really, you were in there so long I was getting worried about you, that's all. I'll get a bath now."

After she bathed she found Sesshomaru leaning against the wall gazing at her, his stare unnerved her a bit, but it also sent pleasant shivers down her spine at the same time. Climbing under the covers she lay there for a few minutes and then said "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I can sleep on the floor you know." He answered softly.

"Why don't you share the futon again, I don't mind really. I'll feel bad if you sleep on the floor Sesshomaru." She heard a rustling of cloth before she felt the covers moving and his body close by.

"Thank you, I thought you would not want me here after this morning."

"Honestly Sesshomaru, it wasn't your fault I thought I was dreaming when I did that and I've always wondered how your hair felt. So I guess it was an unconscious thing really, now go to sleep." She ordered softly before drifting off herself.

**Heavy Lime**

This night was no easier than the last one if anything it was worse, way worse. Apparently she was having a very sexual dream for the scent of her arousal was heavy in the air making it difficult to keep his control. When she moaned softly he nearly lost it, it was bad enough that he was more than ready to take her just because he was so near her. Soon she was pressed tightly against him as her dream continued when one name was moaned from her lips, his name and oh so sweet sounding to his ears. She was dreaming about him and it wasn't a clean innocent dream, it was a provocative one that had her scent spiking all around him. Having heard his name from her lips he couldn't resist letting his hands roam beneath her robe, rubbing her swollen nipples with his fingers earning more noise from her.

He couldn't resist the urge to bury his face between her legs licking the juices that came fourth provoked by her dream, soon he had one delicate finger within her thrusting into her with urgency as her breaths became pants and moans escaped her more frequently. Finding the right spot he made her climax and she whimpered out his name as she did so, so sweet coming from her lips in her unaware state of mind, it meant that he had a chance with her. His mouth found her womanhood as he cleaned off all of her sweet nectar and more. Sensing the change of her breaths he quickly straightened her robe and pretended sleep as she woke up.

**End Lime**

She mumbled something about dreams affecting her body and that she hoped he didn't notice it as she climbed out of the futon and headed for the bath to clean off her mess.

He smiled knowing that when morning came he would show her exactly how he felt without fear. A few minutes later she had crawled back under the covers and was asleep instantly.

He lay awake all night watching as she slept soundly curled up against him, it amazed him how her wings collapsed so as not to interfere with sleep. Light started seeping into the windows and he knew his day had come, he would tell her exactly how he felt and take her as his mate if she would have him. One problem though, how would he leave his lands to his damnable brother? Better yet how could he leave them to his irresponsible younger brother? Well things would work themselves out somehow he hoped, getting out of bed he went into the kitchen and fixed her breakfast. When he was done he found a plank that would do for a makeshift table, walking back into the room he sat on the edge of the futon next to her and said "Kagome it's morning you need to wake up."

Not a minute later her bleary eyes met his golden ones and she said "Morning Sesshomaru, why are you waking me up so early?"

"No reason in particular, I made you breakfast." He sat the tray on her lap and said "I hope it is pleasant, this is the first time I've prepared a meal for a fairy so I don't know if you will find it suitable."

Taking a bite and chewing delicately she finally swallowed and said "It's delicious Sesshomaru, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"This" he leaned forward and kissed her gently before deepening it into a more passion driven kiss. Pulling back he studied her eyes for rejection and found happiness within them. "Kagome I … I… well I really don't know how to say this, Ihavefallenforyouandwouldlikeyoutobecomemymate." He rushed out in his nervousness caused by a slight fear of being rejected.

"What? I honestly didn't catch that."

"I …..have fallen…..for you and……….would like you to become my mate."

"Really?" she asked with hope evident in her voice.

"Yes, so would you do the honors of becoming my mate, I will relinquish my lands to live among your people."

"Why would you relinquish that Sesshomaru?" She asked while moving the tray and standing up to face him better.

"Because you can't become big like me so I was going to stay small for you."

"I can become big Sesshomaru and I will for you, if you really want me to."

"The question is, are you willing to give this up?"

"Without a doubt, yes I will give up this life here for a life in yours."

He leaned down and kissed her to show his appreciation before a grin split his face and he said "Do you remember the wet dream last night? I sure do and it sounded pleasant, you have no idea how difficult it was to keep from taking you last night. Shall we pick up where you left me out last night?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes as her face turned ruby red with embarrassment.

"You know about that?" she asked

"Well when you have a sensitive nose and ears like I do then yes I know about that. You were calling out to an invisible lover and much to my surprise you called out my name. So how about it?"

"You're just a horny dog aren't you?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" He pressed his length against her back and she brightened even more when she realized what it was that she felt pressing into her lower back. "I have been tempted far to long by images of you sprawled across my lap in much the same manner as the day you were bathing and the leaf split dumping you on me. With one exception though, I'm nude as well and you are calling out my name in ecstasy as I am sheathed within you." He whispered roughly in her ear, his desire as easily heard in his voice as it was felt. "I did enjoy your little dream last night especially since I got to taste you and enhance your pleasurable dream without harming your innocence."

"Wh….at?" Kagome squeaked out turning as red as a ruby.

"Well I knew I couldn't take you so I gave you great pleasure and satisfying only one minor desire my dear and that was tasting your sweet essence as it coated my tongue with your honey." His mouth began to trail down her neck and then back up to the tips of her pointed ear where he teased it lightly, earning a soft sigh of pleasure from her as he did so. Soon she had melted in his capable hands and became putty to his desire, in a low husky voice he asked if she would become his mate.

Her body was tingling from the sensations he elicited within her and she had a hard time processing his question and answering him at long last. "No"

Instantly his hands dropped so fast it would appear he had been burned by a fierce heat, and he was in the dinning room in an instant.

Kagome called after him and then followed him as best she could to find out what she had said wrong. "What's wrong Sessho?"

"I thought you wanted to become my mate."

"I only said no because right now isn't the time or the place and I would prefer to wait until we were both in your home before I become your mate. I want to be your mate Sessho, but can't we wait for a bit?"

"Put that way then yes it can wait until then, Kaede should have the potion almost complete by now. Once I'm back to normal and you join me, then we shall head to my castle."

--33--33--33--33--33--33--

_**Yes really short, but I was stuck on this one and its been so long since I updated this one that I hope you can forgive me for the writer's block I'm suffering on this one.**_


	8. Epilogue

**Tiny Taiyoukais are Just so Kawaii!**

**Epilogue**

For years the story of how Sesshomaru met Kagome circled around the western lands, and his half-brother teased him non stop about being a four inch tall taiyoukai. Most of the young women and even some of the older ones found it romantic, but none would ever say that in front of Sesshomaru because he was a little touchy on the subject. As it was taiyoukais were not romantic creatures or at least he wasn't, even if his mate Kagome liked romantic stuff he did not let her get away with much of it.

They had a girl named Sakura for she smelled much like the blossoms when they were in full bloom, her tiny wings weren't big enough yet to carry her. She didn't mind though for her mother or father would take her flying at least once a week, and if not there was always Ah-Un, he would do anything for her because he absolutely adored her.

Sakura would be six this year and she would get to visit her grandparents in the fairy kingdom, but her father would not be joining them as usual. He didn't like the shrinking or the potion that made him big again, he said it was unsettling to have such an experience and would not suffer it again. Her mother had taught her how to change her size though because she had fairy magic in her blood, but she also had Sesshomaru's powerful blood coursing through her. One day she would be the object of every males desire due to her unique power and her beauty, neither parent looked forward for that day. Sesshomaru wanted to lock her up in her room so that no male would ever have her, she was his daughter after all and he wanted to protect her.

--33--33--33--

Kagome and Sakura had been at the palace for a few hours now and it was growing closer to the time for her ball, the fairies enjoyed celebrating for any thing they deemed an event and this was an event worth making a big fuss over. She dressed Sakura up and had her looking stuning for a six summer old girl, she wore a baby blue kimono with pink sakura flowers stitched onto it her hair had ringlets that ran down her back in a snow white wave, her sea green eyes were framed by her bangs. Soon they were heading to the ballroom and made their grand entrance being announced by the henchman at the entrance. As they walked down the ornate stairs she noticed Sakura's eyes fix on a young fairy boy of about eight summers old and one thought crossed her mind 'uh-oh'.

--33--33--33--

**_Sorry this was so short but I hope you liked the little twist at the end. I left it open for another time, I may have a short sequel to it in a couple of months. It all deepends on how well it was liked..._**


End file.
